1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus structurally improved, and preventing heat generated in a display module from being transferred to a front casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a television, a monitor for a computer, etc., and includes a display module to display a picture, and a casing to support the display module.
The display module displays a picture by using a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube), an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), or an PDP (Plasma Display Panel), etc.
Hereinafter, a display module including a PDP, and a circuit board to drive the PDP, will be described.
As demand for such display apparatus increases, methods have been developed to shield components, or a user, from EMI (electromagnetic interference) generated in the display apparatus. Further, various display apparatuses improved in outer appearance including decorations have been proposed because of marketplace demands.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are partial, sectional views of a conventional display apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, a display apparatus 101 includes a display module 110 to display a picture, a front casing 120 provided in the front and sides of the display module 110, and a rear casing 130 provided in the rear of the display module 110 and attached to the front casing 120.
The display module 110 includes a PDP 113 to display a picture, and a circuit board 118 to drive the PDP 113. Further, an optical filter 140 is provided in front of the display module 110.
The front casing 120 includes a filter support 125 in a front thereof, to support the optical filter 140, and an attachment section 123, in a rear thereof, to which a screw 135 is inserted to attach the front casing 120 with the rear casing 130. The front casing 120 is made of material containing aluminum.
The rear casing 130 has a through hole 133, in a front thereof, through which the screw 135 passes, to attach the front casing 120 with the rear casing 130. Further, the rear casing 130 has a plurality of air slits 131, to dissipate heat generated in the display module 110.
The optical filter 140 is supported by the filter support 125 of the front casing 120 with a filter supporting bracket 145.
The filter supporting bracket 145 has a first part attached to a back of the front casing 120 with a screw, and a second part supporting an edge of the optical filter 140.
However, in the conventional display apparatus, the display module 110 is exposed to an upper side 120a of the front casing 120, so that air, heated by the display module 110, rises and remains near the upper side 120a, thereby heating the upper side 120a of the front casing 120.
Further, in the conventional display apparatus, debris may fall on the circuit board 118 during the process of inserting the screw 135 in the attachment section 123 of the front casing 120 through the through hole 133 of the rear casing 130, to attach the front casing 120 with the rear casing 130. A malfunction due to the fallen debris may occur in the circuit board 118.
As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional display apparatus includes a front casing 202 with a filter support 201, in front thereof. An optical filter 203 is provided to the rear of the filter support 201 to shield the EMI, and a filter supporting bracket 204 is attached to the front casing 202 with a screw 207, in the rear of the optical filter 203, to support the optical filter 203. A decorative member 205 is attached to a front side of the front casing 202. A rear casing 206 is attached to the rear of the front casing 202.
The decorative member 205 is separately added to the front of the existing front casing 202 to improve the outer appearance, and attached to the front casing 202 with a screw 208.
However, in the conventional display apparatus, even though its design is improved by the decorative member 205, a coupling means is required, such as the screws 207 and 208, to attach the filter supporting bracket 202 supporting the optical filter 203 and the decorative member 205 to the front casing 202, respectively. Thus, assembly is complicated and inefficient.
Further, since the number of components and the number of assembling processes are relatively increased, production costs are increased.